


Forever family

by Hellokitty97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Arc Reactor, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokitty97/pseuds/Hellokitty97
Summary: This is my first time writing a story so please enjoy this story I suck at writing so I hope you like it. Jarvis is alive and Tonys father.••Tony woke up excited. Today was the day Jarvis was visiting from england, he more of a father figure than Howard had ever been, and Ana was coming as well.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Picking Jarvis up from the airport

Tony woke up excited. Today was the day Jarvis was visiting from england, he more of a father figure than Howard had ever been, and Ana his second mom was coming as well. His own mom had tried but she didn't love Howard enough to stick around for more than a week at a time. Tony spent most Christmas' alone or with Jarvis and Ana. 

The blankets all fell off in the night so tony got goose bumps from the chilled room. Which was fine because Bucky was a human heater In the night. Tony was about to stand up to go get some coffee because you couldn't start the day without coffee. When Bucky grabbed him around the waist and pulled him against his chest and threw the blankets back over them. 

"Hmmmmmm good morning baby" whispered Bucky into Tony's ear. "Morning yourself soldier" reilped Tony. "Why are you up so early?" Asked Bucky. Tony laughed and said "It's almost noon sweetheart, and we need to go to the airport to pick up Jarvis and Ana."  
"Ugh I don't wanna get up though, it's so warm with you" said Bucky 

Bucky started nuzzling Tonys neck, and then started kissing him all over the face. Making tony giggle. Which was the most adorable sound ever. Bucky let go of Tony so he could get up. Tony pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and walked out of the room to go in the elevator waiting for bucky to join him so they could go down to the team kitchen, Bucky came stumbling out of the room and into the elevator. "JARVIS Team kitchen please" Tony said "Of course sir." replied JARVIS.

Bucky pushed Tony against the wall of the elevator and started kissing him, and biting Tonys lip making him moan, Bucky started thrusting his tounge in Tonys mouth. Right when the elevator door opened. 

"Oh my god my eyes my eyes!!" Yelled Clint when he saw them. "Okay I'll admit you guys are great for each other but please not in front of us" Said Sam. Tony and Bucky laughed and sat down at the table, when Steve came out of the kitchen with two plates of blueberry pancakes. 

"Oh my god I love you Steve I would Marry you if we both weren't in relationships" Said Tony as he inhaled his pancakes. 

Steve blushed and smiled and looked at Sam. Bucky cleared his throat at Tony "I love you Buck but nothing beats Steve's pancakes." Tony said. "Awe doll I love you too." Bucky said as he smiled really cutely at Tony.  
Natasha and Bruce walked in and took some pancakes for themselves. Thor had already eaten four plates. 

"Sir Mrs. Potts is coming in" Said JARVIS. As Pepper walked in, and took a seat by Rhodey

"Tony you have a board meeting today" Pepper said 

"Well darn I can't go" Tony said not looking sad at all.

"Why not Tony?" 

"We're picking up Jarvis and Ana from the airport today" Tony said smiling brightly looking super happy. 

"Man I can't wait to meet them" Clint said

"What time does the plane arrive?" Asked Bruce. 

"In about an hour or 2 I think" said Sam

"I can't wait for all the stories about little Tony we'll get to hear about" said Clint with his mouth full. "Eat with your mouth closed Clint" said Natasha. 

"If you wanted embarrassing stories about Tony I got lots" Said Rhodey with an evil smile. 

"Aweee honeybear you wouldn't do that to me would You?" Said Tony with a fake sweet smile. Cooing at Rhodey.

"Yes as a matter of fact I totally would"

".......wow" 

"Sir I believe it is time you should go to the airport" said JARVIS

"Okay I'll go change" Tony said.

They all got in the car and it was about a 45 minute drive to the airport (I don't actually know how long the drive would be) 

Могу поспорить, он был очаровательным ребенком said Bucky his Russian accent thick. (I bet he was an adorable child)

"он очарователен теперь так определенно" replied Natasha. (He's adorable now so definitely)

"перестань бить моего парня" said Bucky (Stop hitting on my boyfriend.)

"Stop speaking Russian when you are the only two who knows how to speak it" Said Sam.

"You guys are just jealous." Said Natasha.

"Doesn't matter I will always win the languages contest because I speak the most." Said Tony 

Tony couldn't wait to see Jarvis and Ana again, it had been years of talking on the phone. When they finally agreed to come out and visit. It was hard to fly at such an old age, Tony tried to get them to go on his Private plane. But they just couldn't accept that. They really wanted to meet Tonys boyfriend that he always talked about, and his family. Jarvis had been the one Tony called when he was flying the nuke threw the wormhole. Jarvis and Ana had always been there for Tony, from when he was a kid and Howard didn't pay him any attention when he built his first helper bot to when he was in college at 14, and needed advise. 

Jarvis and Tony would always watch the stars from the roof every night. It was their thing, so long as Howard didn't know though. When Sunset had used Tony to get SI secrets, Jarvis and Ana was there for him on the phone, when Ty Stone cheated on him when he thought he loved him, Ana sent him food parcels and talked to him lots. 

Tony had always wished he had someone to love like Jarvis and Ana. They were like soul mates to each other, Tony never had anything like it until Bucky.

Bucky was the man he was waiting for his whole life. It was hard at first with everything and helping Bucky recover from the brainwashing Hydra did. But then Bucky would come down to the workshop so tony could fix up his arm, and just started hanging out with him. At first Tony thought it was because he was trying to get away from Steve and his mother hening. Because Tony had the biggest crush on Bucky but thought that Bucky didn't feel the same. The man was from the 40s after all.


	2. Jarvis and Ana meet everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!!! Comment please.

But that wasn't the case at all, Bucky was falling in love with Tony, but thought Tony wouldn't like him because of all his baggage and his metal arm. So he would fake arm issues so he could go down to hang out in the workshop.

It took awhile for them to notice they each had feelings for the other. Everyone was tired of them pinning after each other with longing looks in they're eyes, and them eye fucking each other. Then after a hard mission when tony got hurt, they were in the briefing room when Bucky was yelling at Tony to be more careful and Tony yelling that he didn't need to be taken care of, when Bucky had pushed Tony against the wall and starting kissing him. Tony was surprised but then immediately starting kissing back. Everyone shortly left the room after that to give them privacy.

~~Back to the airport~~

Tony ran to Ana and Jarvis and gave them the biggest hug ever. The team watched Tony with sweet smiles on their faces, it was nice to see Tony so happy. 

".....and this is the team" Tony said with a huge smile.  
  
"Ahh you must be the James we hear about so often" Ana said extending a hand out to Bucky.

Tony blushed and said "I don't talk about him that much" 

"It's all we ever hear about lately" 

"It totally isn't I tell you about the rest of the team and how missions go and......stuff" Tony finished lamely.

Bucky smiled brightly and shook Ana and Jarvis' hands. 

"It's nice to finally meet you guys" Bucky told them.

"Yeah we couldn't wait to meet you guys" Said everyone

"Yeah can't wait for the stories" said Clint

"It's great to see you guys again" said Rhodey as Ana hugged him.

"Your looking great Rhodey, How have you been?" Asked Jarvis 

"You guys look great as well, it's been going good, still watching out for this dumbass." Said Rhodey as he ruffled Tonys hair. 

Tony squawked and started batting Rhodeys hands away from his hair, then started to fix and fix his hair. Once everybody shook hands and introduced themselves, they got into the car and drove to the tower. 

While they were driving Tony told them about his new creations and about his armour, and about missions, and how DUM-E kept trying to feed him motor oil in the smoothies he always made Tony. 

"Okay enough chit chat tell us embarrassing stories about kid Tony please" said Clint once they arrived back at the tower and sat down. 

"Clint" said Steve while he had a look in his eyes that said "shut up now".

"Do you guys want any thing to drink or eat?" Asked Tony. 

"Tea with a little milk would be lovely dear." Said Ana.

Tony left to go get water for them. Jarvis and Ana looked at everyone and said "We're glad you make Tony so happy, that you guys are his family now, Tony was alone for so long besides Rhodey and Pepper." Said Jarvis 

"We're happy that we can make Tony happy. He loves you guys so much, he was so excited for today" said Sam while the rest were nodding. 

Ana smiled and said "Thank you for that." Then she turned to Bucky "We can see that your very much in love with him James" 

"Call me Bucky please, I do, and I'll keep loving him until the day I die. Ana nodded and seemed satisfied with that answer. 

Right then Tony came back in the room holding two cups of tea, he gave them to Ana and Jarvis and sat down right in Bucky's lap. Bucky blushed and smiled, and pulled Tony down so they were chest to back, and he was holding Tony around the waist. Everyone was sitting down and Jarvis stared telling a story about Tony.

"When Tony was about 8 he was already why to smart for his age and he went exploring in the woods convinced he didn't need anyone there with him and he was gone for about an hour, and he came back running back into the kitchen covered in mud, with sticks in his hair, and he was holding this girls, hand the girl had long brown hair that was curly wearing a purple t-shirt with dogs all over it with neon pink dot a dot pants, and she had mud all over her shirt, hands, arms, and legs. Tony yelled I'm marrying this girl she is the love of my life while the girl smiled really brightly at us,  
and she put her hand out and said Hi I'm Violet we were looking for treasure in the woods. So I said hi Violet im Jarvis did you find any treasure? She said no just some old plastic toys and some coins. She showed us some quarters and dimes. They stayed best friends for a while, I can't really remember what happened to her..."

"Oh my god I forgot about Violet I haven't seen her in years." Interrupted Tony 

Bruce asked "You stayed friends with her?" 

"Of course I did, she was my best friend until I was about 22, she left to travel the world and I talked and saw her a couple of times during the years after but last time I talked to her was almost 5 years ago, and she was a lawyer I believe." Tony said. 

"Yes Violet was a lovely girl she always new the best ways to win an argument so it is no surprise she is a lawyer." Laughed Ana. 

"Dude you gotta call her" said Sam. 

Tony laughed "Yeah maybe I will." 

Bucky growled in his ear and niped it, and whispered "Your mine doll, and only mine"

Tony giggled and smiled really brightly and the corners of his eyes crinkled, and whispered "I only love you sweetheart." Then louder he said "alright I can try to call her, I don't know if she'll answer though or if her number is even the same." 

Tony got off of Buckys lap and walked over to the coffee table to grab his phone then sat back down on Buckys lap. Tony dialed the number and put it speaker phone.

"Hello?" The phone said with a slightly German accent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's not very good I hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> The Russian is Google translate so I don't know if it's actually the right spelling or not. Sorry if the grammar is bad. I really hope you like this story so far!! I ended it off there cause I really need sleep. Even though it's called picking Jarvis up they don't actually in this chapter.
> 
> Please comment if you have any suggestions for the next chapters. Or just wanna say something Lol.


End file.
